


HALF*BLOOD

by EbayChargers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, M/M, Novel, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Mythology, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbayChargers/pseuds/EbayChargers
Summary: Prince Andromedus goes back to his homeland of Overwing after two years overseas in the Ireai Isles. His sister, Princess Francis, who's always been just as adventurous as him, convinces him to take her the next time he travels. What happens when the two of them find an akumi woman running from an arranged marriage with an insane king, and Andromedus happens to fall in love with her?





	1. THE DRAGON'S LAIR

A ndromedus had always liked animals, and animals had always liked him. That was just a fact at this point. He had a chicken, named Blub, who had immediately bonded with him, and eventually that one chicken became a whole flock. That had been an interesting day.

Though, the dragon who was currently growling and hissing at him certainly did not like him; and that was a first.

“We’re not sure why she's so aggressive,” Rinestone had said, “but maybe you could tame her?”

Of course, he had said he  _ could _ ; but now he was doubting himself. The dragoness still wanted nothing to do with him; yet he still attempted to approach her.

“Rosá,” he says, holding his hand out. The dragoness snaps at him, hissing. He doesn't pull away.

“You're scared, aren't you?” He asks, as if expecting the dragoness to respond, “I doubt you like being chained up like that.”

The dragoness growled at him, backing up more against the wall. Andromedus stepped forward, getting down on his knees, near eye-level with the dragoness. She growled and snapped at him, until she realized that she was no longer chained up. 

Immediately, she rushed past him and out of the stable she had been chained up in.

Andromedus followed, watching as she not only knocked down food buckets, but took to the skies, doing just as Andromedus longed to do himself; had had to fight the urge to spread his wings and attempt to join her.

He looked over his shoulder upon hearing footsteps, Rinestone now standing beside him.

“How’d you do it?” The Ireain asks, watching the dragoness now as well.

“I unchained her,” Andromedus replies, “pygmies have a lot of energy, she was restless.”

“She’s a pygmy?” Rinestone asks, his brow furrowing, “I thought–”

“She’s an adult, at least eight years old. Plus, she was pacing when I went in there, a usual pygmy reaction to restless energy, along with aggression.”

“You’re not going to follow her to the lair, are you? It’s a bit dangerous.”

“I might have to, since she's been unsocialized with other Dracona for so long.”

Rinestone didn't say anything more after Andromedus’ reply, only watching the dragoness begin to descend. Beside him, Andromedus sighed, now looking away from the dragoness.

“You long to fly, don't you?” Rinestone suddenly asks, “It’s a bit obvious.”

“It shouldn't be,” Andromedus mutters, “I’m clipped, so th–”

“I don't think that gets rid of the longing, ‘Drom,” Rinestone replies, “even if they're too small or you're clipped, it's an instinctual urge.”

Andromedus does not reply now, choosing instead to watch the dragoness again. She was now on the ground, rolling around in the dirt; her previously porcelain-white scales dirty.

“Her name is Rosábelle, right?” Rinestone asks, once again changing the subject.

“Rosábelle, yes. I believe she was named for the pink in her spines,” Andromedus answers, “almost a perfect rose.”

“A beautiful dragoness,” Rinestone comments, “she’d make fine dragonets.”

“You’re thinking trading wise, pygmies are actually pets. Neither their eggs nor dragonets will sell for a high price.”

Rinestone nods, “You should keep her.”

“I think not,” Andromedus replies, “I already have five chickens back home; four of said chickens being newly hatched. Plus, having a dragoness on my ship would most likely be disastrous, to say the least.”

“You could keep her here. I doubt my grandmother would mind.”

“I wouldn't want to burden her,” Andromedus replies, shrugging.

Rinestone sighs, “‘Drom, you've been her favorite ever since she met you. She probably considers you a son.”

Andromedus shakes his head, “What use would I have with a dragoness, Rine?”

“I’ve heard they're great companions,” Rinestone shrugs.

Rosábelle, who had been getting steadily closer to Andromedus, rubs her head on his foot. She chirps, trying to get his attention.

“The dragon chooses its owner,” Rinestone quipped.

“I.. suppose so,” Andromedus replies, “perhaps my ship should be called The Dragon’s Lair now.”

“Did it not have a name before? Rinestone asks.

“Unfortunately, no. I just called it ‘the ship’,” Andromedus answers, shrugging.

“Why didn’t it have a name?” Rinestone asks, Andromedus shrugs.

Rosábelle begins to tug at Andromedus’ boot, whining softly. Andromedus bends down, letting the dragoness rub against his hand. He chuckles.

“She likes you,” Rinestone mumbles, “ _ lucky _ .”

“Only because I freed her from those chains,” Andromedus says, “I’ll be going home soon.”

“Really?” Rinestone asks.

Andromedus nods, “It’s been two years, I'm sure at least one person in my family misses me.”

“You haven't told me about them yet, have you?”

“Suppose I haven't, though I doubt you'd be interested in them,” Andromedus shrugs, “they’re not really.. the most interesting.”

“I don't care, I wanna know about them.”

Andromedus hums.

“Tell me.”

“Well, I have two brothers and one sister, all younger than me. My mother died when I was young, but my father is still alive. I don't get along with one of my brothers–the older of the two–but he has a good reason to not like me. I prefer not to talk about it. It's..” Andromedus shrugs, “personal.”

Rinestone nods, “Anything else I should know?”

Andromedus shrugs, “Guess not?”

“Tell me about them,” Rinestone says, “I’m curious.”

“Well, my father’s name is Jupiter, and he's changed a lot since my mother died. Everyone has to be honest,” he sighs, “her name was Hera.”

“What about your siblings?” Rinestone asks.

“Well, Aurie doesn't like me. He's got a scar that covers over half of his face, and a missing ear–he’s deaf–one of his eyes is missing, and he's got a bad leg. He was born prematurely, and his full name is Auren Zeke McKennon, but we all call him Aurie. He's a librarian, and he loves books.

Then we have Robin, the youngest brother. He's got one scar that starts at his jaw and ends near his nose, and he's by far the youngest military general we have back home. Some people call him Robbie, but I don't.

And then we have Francis, the baby sister. She's also in the military, but she's not as highly ranked as Robin. It doesn't stop her from trying to boss people around though. She's actually the reason I have the rip I'm my ear, she was mad at me.” He shrugs.

“It sounds like you have a weird family,” Rinestone comments.

“I suppose so,” Andromedus mumbles, “about as weird as you can get in the public eye.”

“What?” Rinestone asks, not sure if he'd heard Andromedus correctly.

“I’m–I’m a prince?” Andromedus says, almost as if he didn't believe it himself, “I’m the crown prince, actually.”

“And you were keeping that a  _ secret _ ?” Rinestone asks.

“You’d get tired of being in the public eye all the time too, if you were in my position.”

“I’m the elder’s grandson, ‘Drom.”

“Still.”

Runestones doesn't reply, instead opting to watch Rosabelle play in the dirt. The dragoness chirps at Andromedus, running over to play with him. He smiles at the dragoness, watching as she begins to play by herself once more.

“A week,” Andromedus mutters, “I’ll be leaving in a week.”

Rinestone nods, “You’ll be taking Rosá with you, correct?”

“I suppose I have to now,” Andromedus replies, shrugging, “she’s imprinted on me; considers me her life companion.”

Rinestone hums, “Will you begin preparing now or later?”

“I can wait a day,” Andromedus says, “six days is more than enough.”

Rinestone nods, “I suppose,” he mumbles, “it’s getting dark, we should head back to the village.”

“Aye, I second that,” Andromedus chuckles, “c’mon, Rosá.”

The dragoness chirps, following the two back to the village.


	2. BACK HOME

I t hadn’t taken long for Andromedus to get home, back to Castle Lovre. His father hadn’t been happy that he brought Rosábelle back with him, but the dragoness had ended up staying in the castle with him anyways. Said dragoness was currently pulling on his ear to wake him up.

“Rosá,” he mutters, “stop.”

The dragoness whines, chirping in response.

“Okay,  _ okay _ , I’m up,” Andromedus says, propping himself up on his elbows. Rosábelle sits next to him, her tail wagging excitedly.

“Excited to meet your family, aren’t you?” Andromedus asks the dragoness, as if she could reply.

She chirps.

Andromedus chuckles, preparing himself for the day. He ran a comb through his hair–though the thick, sky-blue mass would only tangle back up later–tying it back up; one of the only ways he knew to keep it out of his face. He’d always refused to cut his hair, as he’d just always liked having it long.

Rosábelle chirps, running around him, her energy never dwindling.

“You’re energetic today,” Andromedus comments, smiling at the dragoness. She chirps in reply.

He takes a preener–something most winged Tenshians used to preen the feathers they couldn’t reach–and used it to preen the feathers he couldn’t reach. He’d preferred to use his hands, finding it easier. He unbuttons and removes the light purple undershirt he had slept in, now choosing a dark grey one of the same design, a black vest going over it. Both garments had holes in the back for his wings, closed with two large buttons. His pants were equally as dark as his vest, his boots–or, well, boot, he’d lost a foot back on Ireai–somehow appearing to be even darker.

Keeping his wings folded tightly against his back, and his tail close to the floor, he finally left his room, Rosábelle trailing behind him. The dragoness chirps, racing ahead of him and into the hall.

“Rosábelle, patience,” Andromedus says, following the dragoness, “I’m just as excited as you, trust me.”

The dragoness chirps, fluttering her wings. Andromedus manages to catch up with her, just until she rushes off again.

“Rosá,” Andromedus mutters, “I cannot walk ask fast as you, you need to wait.”

The dragoness chirps in reply again, though it’s more of a whine this time. Andromedus hums, watching the dragoness to be sure she wasn’t running off again. He soon whistles a bit, turning to enter the library.

The library itself was lit with candles, just bright enough to see the pages of any book. The shelves were taller than Andromedus, each section having around ten books, give or take a few. The castle library was private, only letting a certain trusted few in. It could take a few years to get the special card to be admitted into the library; probably five at the most. Certain people had no wait time, usually do to relation to the king or queen. Andromedus was one of those people, due to being a prince. If anyone were to be engaged or married to one of the royal children, they would get this special permission as well.

Rosábelle slowed to Andromedus’ pace upon entering the new, unfamiliar place. She stays close to him now, sniffing the air.

“There’s nothing to hurt you here, Rosá,” Andromedus mutters, “only the fire.”

Rosábelle chirps in reply. 

In the distance there was the dull noise of chattering, quills scratching on paper, and pages flipping. Usual noise for the library, as far as Andromedus was concerned. Upon turning the corner, Auren could be seen behind a lone desk, looking only slightly bored. His ear flicked absentmindedly, his fiancee nowhere to be seen; though she was most likely doing errands of their own. Rosábelle chirps, curious now. None of the patrons in the library paid any mind to Andromedus, already used to the royal children walking in and out by now.

The dragoness below him chirps once more, pulling on the fabric of his pants. He bends down, picking her up and allowing her to sit across his shoulders. He finally heads over to his brother’s desk, the younger prince not sparing him even a glance. He taps on the desk, causing Auren to finally glance up at him.

“ _ What? _ ” The younger prince signs, his annoyance clear on his face.

“Rosábelle wanted to meet you,” Andromedus signs back, gesturing to the dragoness. Auren studies the dragoness for a second.

“From what I can understand – she can comprehend Lovra quite well.”

“She’s pretty,” Auren signs, “though – I do not think I have seen her species before.”

“She’s called a D–R–A–C–O–N–A – though she is a pygmy,” Andromedus replies, “full of energy – this one.”

Auren nods, “like sister.”

Andromedus chuckles, nodding, “yes – like Francis.”

Rosábelle chirps at Auren, leaning closer to nuzzle his face.

“She likes you,” Andromedus signs, “though – she does like everyone.”

Auren nods, turning back to his desk, “I need to get back to work.”

Andromedus hums, taking Rosábelle off of his shoulders now.

“You’ll be finding little brother now – correct?”

Andromedus nods, “where would he be now?”

“Most likely outside – I believe he said something about training earlier this morning.”

Andromedus nods, turning to leave the library. Rosábelle jumps off of his shoulders, rushing in front of him. She chirps, excited to be meeting Robin soon.

“Rosábelle, wait for me,” Andromedus says, smiling at her, “silly dragoness.” Rosábelle chirps in reply, Andromedus chuckles. “You are  _ definitely _ something,” he comments, watching the dragoness run down the hall, wait for him, and then begun running again. Andromedus turns a corner, now walking down a different hall. Rosábelle soon rushes in front of him again, continuing her pattern of run-wait-run until the two make it outside and to the training grounds. Andromedus leans on one of the surrounding walls, Rosábelle laying in the grass beside him.

The only sound was the training soldiers, though Robin could occasionally be heard scolding the soldiers for fooling around or doing an ‘easy’ task incorrectly. In truth, Robin was not mean or cruel in any way; he was actually a big softie. He’d always said that ‘if you’re not yelling, you’re probably not doing it right,’ though how much of that was  _ actually _ true is up for debate. Andromedus always had the feeling that Robin had just gotten stuck with immature soldiers.

Though, there were times when Robin  _ had _ gotten genuinely mad; usually something one of his soldiers had done. Those were the days that, after training, he’d go up to his room and push himself to exhaustion through private training, and thankfully these days were rare.

Eventually, the soldiers did put a break in their training, seeing as they’d most likely been working since sunrise. Robin could be seen leaning against one of the further walls, talking to a few of his soldiers.

“Rosá,” Andromedus mutters, laughing under his breath a bit, “run in there.”

Rosábelle chirps, running into the field and rolling around in the dirt. Some of the soldiers crowd around her, causing her to chirp at them angrily, flaring her wings. Andromedus carefully follows in Rosábelle’s tracks, making sure to watch for uneven land. It had taken him a while to relearn how to walk again after losing his foot, and it seemed that he’d never really be able to walk on uneven ground again; though he tried to not let it bother him.

Robin eventually walks over to the crowd as well, looking disdainfully at the dragoness.

“Don’t tell me this one’s gonna be anything like that fowl of yours. The dang thing’s always running in here during training,” Robin says, nudging the ground near Rosábelle with his foot.

“Unfortunately, no. This one stays with me at all times, Dracona get separation anxiety,” Andromedus replies.

“Reminds me of  _ someone _ I know,” Robin hums, crossing his arms, “your fowl’s been causing trouble with you gone. You’re lucky that I  _ haven’t _ killed the thing yet.”

“Is it just me, or do you talk  _ faster _ now?” Andromedus comments, snickering a bit; though he didn’t actually mean anything by the comment.

“ _ Aye! _ If I didn’t talk fast, my rookies wouldn’t be this far into training!” Robin growls, flicking an ear, “They either keep up or they get booted, and they needa learn that real quick.”

“I suppose,” Andromedus says. Rosábelle chirps, rubbing against his leg.

“You’re worse than that damned fowl at times,” Robin mutters, “I  _ hope _ you know that.”

“I’m the older brother,” Andromedus shrugs, “It’s what I’m good at.”

Robin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m not  _ stupid _ , Andy,” he mutters, his wings puffed up in annoyance.

Andromedus chuckles, “You’re not actually annoyed or angry with me either,  _ Robin. _ ”

Robin sighs, noticing the soldiers had left he and Andromedus alone for now, “Aye, at least you you know how to do something correctly?”

“Oh, and what may that be?”

“Read a book when it’s  _ open, _ ” Robin quips.

“And you’re good at being like an ass,” Andromedus retorts, “stubborn.”

“Ah, brotherly love,” a new voice quips, “gotta love it, aye?”

“And there’s Francis, late as usual,” Andromedus comments.

“Fashionably so, but I do think you're two years late to the party by now,” She retorts.

“Touché,” Andromedus replies.

“Aye, she's still got the skill,” Robin snorts.

Francis chuckles, “of  _ course _ I do.”

“It’s from being in the military, we learn how to make good retorts. We  _ also _ learn how to talk fast,” Robin chuckles, “‘pparently Andy can't understand it.”

“Aye, that’s funny, innit?” Francis laughs. “You’d think he'd learn by now.”

“I am  _ right here _ ,” Andromedus grumbles.

“Oh  _ we know, _ Andy,” Robin says, laughing now as well.

“You two are so obviously soldiers that it's near painful,” Andromedus mutters.

“A general and rookie’d be more like it,” Robin comments.

“Perhaps,” Andromedus says. Rosábelle chirps at him, bouncing on her hind legs. Andromedus reaches down, letting the dragoness run up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

“Is that… a dragon?” Francis asks, tilting her head a bit.

“She’s a Dracona, though she  _ is _ called a dragoness. Dragon is the male term, dragonet is an adolescent, and hatchling is a baby,” Andromedus replies, “though we mostly say dragonet when referring to young.”

Francis nods, “do you think she’d get along with Quetz and Zalli?”

“Perhaps,” Andromedus replies, “on a good day.”

Francis hums, “I suppose.”

“Your serpents are a mean two, France,” Robin says.

“They learn from me,” Francis chuckles, looking over to Andromedus now, “so, Andy..”

Andromedus hums as a sign of acknowledgement.

“When will you be heading off again?” She asks, smirking a bit.

“Haven’t thought about it yet,” he admits, “either way, you’re not going.”

Francis huffs, her persuasion attempts were still far from over.


End file.
